blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Matt the Merciless/Distorted Sequence
Matt is a recruit-able character in BlazBlue: Distorted Sequence and a primary character to the Azure Generations plotline. Basic Information *Base Stat Growths: **'Strength:' B- (2.5 boosts, base stat upon initial recruit; 15) **'Heat:' A (5+ boosts, base stat on initial recruit; 750) **'Speed:' C (2+ boosts, base stat on initial recruit; 7) **'Defense:' A (5+ boosts, initial stat on initial recruit; 75) *'Base Health:' 3000 (+35 per level up) *'Base Heat:' 450 (+20 per level up) *Misc: **'Affinity:' Azure and Elemental (Ice/Fire/Electricity) **'Weakness:' Dark based attacks/Azure counters **'Range:' Close Range to Far Range **'Level Rate:' Below-Average **'Base Level:' 25 **'Difficulty of Playing:' High to Medium Movepool *'Shocking Legs:' Matt does 7 rapid kicks with electricity eminating over his leg, ending with an axe kick that sends the opponent back 3 spaces on the grid *'Ice Bunker:' Matt does a point bloank ice blast that sends opponents back one space on the grid, with a small chance of freezing the opponent *'Flint Blaster:' A ranged fire attack that travels down a line, attacking any foe or ally in the aiming radius of 5 spaces *'Electro Spike:' Matt casts an electrical wave in a 2 square radius in a square formation, anyone caught will have a 5% chance of paralysis for two turns. Team Distortions *'Elemental Codex:' (Note: requires Saeth in the battle) Matt first starts the attack with a few close quarter attacks, before soon being followed up by a few strikes from Saeth. At that point Matt quickly places is hand on Saeth's blade as he takes a neutral stance, awakening his azure Matt bestows a temporary elemental boost to the blade, Saeth then uses his chance to strike the enemy multiple times, each strike causing a random elemental strike of fire, ice, and electricity. Matt and Saeth then strike the final blow with an explosive fire and electricity combination. *'Fire and Ice:' (Note: requires '''Aiko' in the battle'') TBA *'Intertwined Element:' (Note: requires '''Mujihi' in the battle'') Matt and Mujihi begin the attack by striking the targeted enemies, interchanging between eachother in a quick combo, before Mujihi blasts them away with a pointblank blast, Matt then chasing them then using a two hit flip kick to launch them, the two then using combined elemental powers to create a spiral of electricity to send the opponent flying. *'Family Ties:' (Note; requires '''HJ, Caliber, and Bullet' in the party''): TBA Skills *'Strikes of Flame': Physical close range attacks when this trait is activated will cause fire damage for a set amount of turns, lowering heat gain and increasing physical attack and speed stats **Base Skill. Costs heat *'Ice Guardian': Matt will cast an icy barrier around a single target within 3 squares on the grid, raising defenses, as well as giving them ice resistance or upping their ice affinity should they have any attacks wielding ice. **Base Skill. Costs Heat *'Rage Aggressor Mk. II': Matt will grab the nearest foe within a 1 square radius, soon doing a jumping knee strike, following up into an icy axe kick, before letting loose a surge of pointblank red electricity, before blasting away the opponent with a blast of fire, sending them 2 squares from Matt's position. The flame blast benefits from 'Strikes of Flame' if it is active on the turn Rage Aggressor Mk II is used. **Level Acquired: Level 15 **Note: This Skill can't be removed from Matt. Requires Heat *'Chain Pillar': Matt causes a 4 way rupture of light that strikes any foe within 4 spaces of him on the grid, knocking them back 5 spaces on the grid **Level Acquired: Plot Advance, as well as over level 20. **Note: This skill can't be removed from Matt. Requires Soul Break *'Elemental Azure, Awaken!:' to be written. **Level Acquired: to be added **Requires Soul Break as well as an observer class party member to observe the awakening **Note: This skill increases in ability as plot progresses and is one that can't be removed. *'???': to be added **Level Acquired: Level 40 *'Merciless Vaporizer:' Matt blasts up to 9 targets in a 3x3 square radius. Freezing them he charges a red electrical blast to fry his foes at point blank. If there less than 9 targets in the radius he will deal less damage or deal no damage at all due to aiming at any opponent in the radius at random. **Level Acquired: When recruited in CTS path/Level 45 in Azure Generations *'Overdrive Distortion: Fateful Elements:': Matt quickly starts the attack by swiftly striking his foe with a blast of electricity. Sending the foe flying he quickly follows them, soon doing a fiery axe kick, leading to an ice-powered uppercut, before quickly slamming the ground, causing a wave of lightning to combo the opponent, Matt takes a moment to stabilize his position, before striking through the opponent, before causing a fiery tornado to appear under the opponent striking them for multiple hits, dropping them behind Matt **Level Acquired: Level 50 **Requires full soul break when Elemental Azure is activated Detailed Traits Unique Traits to Matt *'Family Protection': Will take a mortal blow intended for Caliber, HJ, or Bullet if they are within 1 square of Matt. Leaving him with 1 health if the blow could end him as well. *'Beastkin Fascination': Matt gains a 10% overall stat boost per ally 'beastkin' unit on the grid for a max of 50% *'???': to be added '' *'Distorted Will': ''to be added '' *'Vengeful Hatred:' 'Spoilers' General Traits *'Mighty Glacier': ''Matt's speed is low, but his damage and defense compensate for his slow speed. '' *'Marksman': ''Ranged Attacks do more damage then usual. *'Element Master': Elemental attacks do more damage '' *'Mercenary Bravery': ''Will always counter attack except when counter is nullified *'Elemental Affinity': Elemental defenses are higher than average '' *'Protective Soul': ''Defense will never lower. (Some exceptions) '' *'Antagonistic Soul:' ''Being hit by their enemy (Fasado or Relius Clover) will increase their soul break more then normal. The character also gains a small stat boost at the start of the match and gains a large one when losing to their rival on the field. (This applies to both parties.) Plot TBA Musical Themes * False Hopes Spoilers * Merciless Element Matt's Theme (CTS Path) * Sparking Spirit Matt's Theme (Azure Generations Path Category:Distorted Sequence Character Category:Male Character